In a typical low-voltage landscape/patio/walkway etc. (hereafter "landscape") lighting system, a step-down transformer is used to drop conventional line voltage (110-120 V AC) to a safe low voltage of about 12 volts AC. Low-voltage (about 12 volts in one commercial brand), low-wattage (in one typical commercial brand, bulbs are selectable from about 4, 7 and 11 watts) incandescent lamps in lamp fixtures are connected by a distribution cable to the low-voltage winding side of the stepdown transformer. The lamp fixtures can be of various styles--from accent lights to globe lighted, floodlights to tier lights. The step down transformers are usually contained in power packs of a predetermined wattage (44, 88, 121, 200, 300 and 500 watts being typical of one commercial brand of low-voltage landscape lighting systems) so that the total bulb wattage can not exceed the wattage rating of the power pack. For example for a stepdown transformer power pack rated at 88 watts, eight 11-watt bulb fixtures can be used, or twenty two four watt bulbs in fixtures could be safely used. Alternatively, up to twelve 7-watt bulbs and fixtures could be used.